Aquecedor
by Viiixxxen
Summary: Um eletrodoméstico de repente pode ser a chave para aquecer algo mais do que um quarto... One-short, Camus/Milos, YAOI.


**Nota de Autora: **Essa é a primeira one shot que eu escrevo (e a segunda "pedaço de fic" que eu faço) em cinco anos... Além de ser a primeira Milo/Camus, a segunda que tem a ver com CDZ e em fim! Desculpe se não saiu tão boa ._.' Foi apenas uma idéia que surgiu na minha mente durante a aula de Teologia (bonito meus pensamentos nessa aula, hã???) no calor insuportável que parecia vir de um aquecedor. De repente, a fic bobinha que segue aqui se formou... e eu tive que escrever.

Espero que se divirtam lendo! o-ov

* * *

Milo havia presenciado todo aquele crime. Não, mais do que um crime, aquilo era um atentado á vida. Não sabia porque concordara em ficar parado, apenas olhando, observando enquanto todo aquele circo era montado. Ele poderia ter impedido, poderia ter agido; mas não fez nada. Apenas deixou que Afrodite e mais dois malucos colocassem um aquecedor na casa de Aquário.

Claro, era uma piadinha interessante e ao mesmo tempo um experimento digno de laboratórios: como se um ratinho fosse forçado a viver num ambiente totalmente fora de seus padrões. Como obrigar um elefante á brincar na neve. Como Saga sendo psicólogo. Como Mu numa boate. Como Shaka indo ate o oculista. No caso, um pingüim brincando numa floresta tropical era a melhor comparação para o que Camus seria ao chegar no seu templo plenamente aquecido para 36º.

Um frio correu a espinha de Milo, que sabia que assim que o cavaleiro de Aquário descobrisse o infame aparelho iria descontar na pessoa com a mente mais propicia a achar o ato engraçadinho: um certo escorpiano com talento para transformar pessoas em peneiras. Enquanto passava os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos, se perguntou novamente porque não havia parado Afrodite, Máscara e Shura de fazerem aquilo. Claro, era primeiro de Abril e Camus havia passado a ultima semana se deliciando em comentários sarcásticos com o mais novo "par" formado pelo Santuário – par bastante incomum, já que um cheirava á rosas e outro á máscaras mortuárias. Nenhum trocadilho intencional, claro. Mas ambos ficaram morrendo de vontade de pregar uma pequena "pegadinha" no gélido francês... e Shura ficou totalmente feliz em ajudar, se pudesse tirar umas gargalhadas com a situação. Milo, já que sabia exatamente onde ficava o quarto de Camus (ah, o que já não havia acontecido em seus sonhos dentro daquele quarto...) foi o escolhido para dar uma pequena mãozinha.

Já fazia duas horas que Camus havia subido para a casa de Aquário, passando por Milo que estava na escada discutindo com Afrodite que teimava dizer que o outro havia pegado seu esmalte vermelho real da OPI. Como se Milo fosse se dignar a responder tamanha acusação falsa! Porém, sua preocupação não era com os artefatos de manicure do peixinho fora d'água de rosas, mas sim com o que aconteceria com Camus quando ele percebesse que sua casa estava fervendo...

Seus devaneios, que incluíam o pensamento de se poderia jogar paciência mentalmente preso numa esquife de gelo, foram quebrados por uma criatura que descia as escadas da 9ª Casa, com passos tão nervosos, apressados e pesados que poderiam se passar por um Aldebaran numa situação de emergência com violetas. Mas eles pertenciam á um certo ruivo com cabelos com cereja (mais um pensamento indecente povoou a mente de Milo quando pensou em que situações cerejas poderiam ser envolvidas com o seu "melhor amigo"...).

- Milo! – um berro que não parecia curioso parou bem ao lado do escorpiano que, sentado nas escadas, gemeu mentalmente ao antecipar o que viria em seguida -Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu templo? Por mais que eu o resfrie, a temperatura continua sempre alta... e ainda por cima agora úmida graças a todo gelo que virou água.

- Er... não Camus. Não sei de absolutamente nada. – Milo soube na hora que as palavras saíram que elas foram as erradas. Falar que não sabia de nada era a mesma coisa que afirmar que tinha os dedos sujos da cobertura de bolo.

- Sei... por acaso então você saberia me dizer que não conhece um certo aparelho de formato retangular que esta preso bem abaixo da minha cama? E poderia honestamente me contar que não teve absolutamente nada a ver com ele estar no meu quarto? – o olhar gélido já havia pegado Milo. Camus sabia. Ele fora pego. Adeus baladas atenienses, adeus maçãs. Olá esquife de gelo que seria usada para campeonatos de patinação entre um certo pato de bronze e seu mestre sádico.

- Isso é relativo. Você consideraria honesto eu dizer que não fui eu que instalei??? -

- Consideraria uma boa opção você descobrir como desisntalar, antes que eu resolva colocar você em instalações um pouco mais apertadas do que você esta acostumado. Algo como um pequeno cubo de gelo que boiaria num Martini soa bem para você?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tudo que o cavaleiro de escorpião conseguia pensar era que devia fazer um lembrete mental de pegar umas aulas de elétrica com Shura. Agora que o Santuário havia sido trazido ao século XXI, contrariando as expectativas daqueles como Shaka que curtiam uma meditação á luz de velas, uma certa habilidade com fios e eletrônicos poderia ser precisada. Habilidade tal que Milo não tinha e que se arrependia por não dispor, já que o quarto de Camus estava um inferno de tão quente. Isso vindo de alguém que já havia passeado pelos reinos de Hades...

Saindo de baixo da cama, depois de uma hora tentando remover o maldito aparelho sem danificar nenhuma parede (a idéia de tomadas não havia sido bem assimilada. Até o momento que Milo achou uma.), o escorpiano achou que o calor estava fazendo-o ver miragens: um Camus sem camisa, sem sapatos e apenas de calça sem encontrava na sua frente, se abanando ritmadamente com um leque. Deliciosamente coberto de suor, com os cabelos presos para cima e uma cara que o escorpiano não poderia ter imaginado mais sensual. Ele tratou de disfarçar a empolgação com a visão de seu amigo tão descoberto. Afinal, já havia algum tempo que havia tentando se contentar com o fato de que Camus não via nele nada mais do que isso... um bom amigo, divertido e irresponsável. Apenas um amigo. Isso, claro, não lhe impediu de soltar uma pequena "piada" sobre o estado do cavaleiro:

- Se estava com tanto calor assim, poderia ter tirado a roupa toda. Eu não me importaria, sabe. – um sorriso subiu até o lado direito de seus lábios, de maneira maliciosa – Tudo que você tem eu também tenho. Até mais, eu diria.

Camus olhou irritado para ele.

- O que você tem mais é girinos nadando no cérebro por ter enfiado isso no meu templo. Quem é que te ajudou a colocar essa geringonça aqui? E não venha me falar que foi só você, porque eu vi que você estava se achando tão bem quanto um cego numa batalha... digo isso com a prova de que o Shaka já me pemitiu observar algumas vezes essa cena.

- Ninguém. Será que você não acreditaria que esse calor também mexeu comigo? – Milo não resistiu a puxar a gola da camisa para frente, parecendo se refrescar. A desculpa de que o calor mexeu com sua mente não era de todo uma mentira: o calor que sentia por ver Camus de maneira tão casualmente quase nu na sua frente era não apenas hipnotizante mas eletrizante. Milo podia sentir o desejo lhe subindo (literalmente) enquanto olhava os lábios entreabertos de Camus, seu pescoço deliciosamente molhado de suor... o grego quase podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do amigo; o que só aumentava seu desejo para que esse calor ficasse mais perto.

- Acreditaria se eu visse você ao menos desconfortável com a situação. Não é você que passou duas horas num quarto procurando uma maneira de se refrescar enquanto seus AMIGOS fizeram o favor de transformá-lo numa gigante sauna em estilo Greco romano!

- Pois se não me engano essas colunas são apenas gregas, senhor Raspadinha de Cereja. Além do mais, eu estou desconfortável! – Milo tirou sua camiseta e jogou ela aos pés de Camus. – Sente-se melhor com a demonstração ou prefere que eu tire o resto num strip?

- Para mim, não faz diferença. – Camus se levantou da cadeira aonde estava sentado – Contanto que não fique mais quente por aqui, eu não ligo se você esta vestido ou nu.

- Você não liga porque nunca viu... – Milo falou, baixinho, mais para si do que para o amigo. No entanto, sem ele notar, os cantos da boca de Camus se voltaram involuntariamente para cima. Elevou seu cosmo o suficiente para gelar o quarto e virou-se para o amigo.

- Acho que você pode colocar sua camiseta agora... – Camus levou a peça de roupa até o amigo. De repente, um plano malicioso subiu até sua mente. Claro, era arriscado, mas já fazia um tempo que pensava que os olhares de Milo não eram apenas os que um amigo lançaria á outro. No começo, a idéia lhe foi absurda, mas agora ele tinha seus momentos imaginando-se o que poderia acontecer se de repente...

- Obrigado. – Milo fez menção de pegar a camiseta da mão do outro, mas este levantou-a para longe – Hey!

- Hmmm – Camus levou até o nariz o pedaço de algodão preto, cheirando – Acho que você passou muito tempo com o Afrodite, estou cheirando umas rosas afeminadas por aqui... – grande mentira. O cheiro era algo como salgado e ao mesmo tempo amadeirado. Camus não resistiu a fechar os olhos ao cheirar novamente o tecido. Era um cheiro que poderia levar sua imaginação ate uma praia selvagem, com areias, águas e árvores intocadas, prontas para serem descobertas.

- Rosas o caramba! Ao menos eu não fico cheirando á camiseta alheia por ai! – Milo fez menção de pegar a sua roupa das mãos do aquariano. Quem ele achava que era para mexer logo com sua vaidade? Porém, sua mente foi cortada quando, na tentativa de pegar a sua roupa, foi pego nos braços do amigo.

Camus olhou fixamente para os olhos do loiro, que se arregalaram em surpresa. Os olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos. Uma pergunta muda se vazia pelo colorido turquesa de Camus, enquanto o cavaleiro de escorpião ainda tentava raciocinar para entender se estava delirando ou não. De repente, a falta de reação de Milo deu a resposta que Camus ansiava e suas bocas se uniram. Ambas estavam já molhadas, quentes, mas o começo do beijo foi doce e suave, parecendo ainda um ponto de interrogação antes do começo de outra frase. Sentindo que não havia rejeição pelo outro, Camus pressionou mais fortemente seus lábios contra a boca rosada do amigo, movimentando num ritmo que, ele percebeu, combinava perfeitamente com o de Milo. Este agarrou-lhe os cabelos, puxando-o para perto. Logo, as línguas pediram permissão para entregar-se numa dança de exploração pela boca um do outro e...

- Camus! – Milo finalmente acordou para a realidade e percebeu que a realidade era de fato... realidade! Não estava sonhando, seu amigo de fato estava beijando-o. Os dois sem camisa, com os corpos suados já grudados. No quarto dele.

De repente a possibilidade de jogar paciência num esquife de gelo lhe pareceu mais plausível do que o que de fato estava acontecendo.

- Milo, eu sei que você também quer... – Camus puxou o amigo para mais perto quando este deu um passo para trás – E eu quero estar com você.

Olhos indagadores procuraram os de Camus. Seria só algo físico para ele? Querer experimentar algo novo? Ele era o escorpiano ali, mas seus sentimentos pelo cavaleiro de Aquário iam muito além do físico.

Um beijo suave em sua testa lhe respondeu. Colocou seu rosto mais para cima, permitindo que Camus beijasse-o, dessa vez com Milo correspondendo com todo o desejo que o era inerente a sua constelação. O grego começou a tomar conta da situação, envolvendo Camus pela cintura com uma das mãos e puxando-lhe para mais perto com a outra. Um sorriso se fez na boca do homem que parecia ser de gelo enquanto Milo lhe trazia lentamente para mais perto da cama.

Num fundo de mente que ainda não havia tido a consciência desligada, o escorpiano fez mais um lembrete mental: comprar um aquecedor. Mesmo que ele tivesse sido obra de uma piada, ele cumpriu um ótimo papel de aquecer o sangue dois dos cavaleiros á ponto de parecer torná-lo chamas.


End file.
